pokemon años depues
by sir-ash-ketchum
Summary: han pasado 10 años desde que Ash partiera de pueblo Paleta, preparensen para la ultima gran aventura de Ash y sus amigos, ademas de que Ash al fin se le declarar a Misty, el equipo Rocket planea algo en contra de todos
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, este es el primer fic que subo a Fanfiction, lo subire por semana o dia, ya que casi lo termino, seran 6 capitulos y es de mi pareja favorita de pokemon, Ash y Misty, espero que les gusteCapitulo 1: batalla por amor

Han pasado 10 años desde que Ash partiera de Pueblo Paleta para comenzar su viaje para convertirse en maestro pokemon, ha recorrido 5 regiones y ha quedado en un muy buen puesto en cada una de ellas, luego de quedar como subcampeón de la región de Unova, Ash decidió volver a Kanto para probar suerte otra vez en la región que lo vio nacer tanto física como en su carrera como entrenador, Iris y Cilan decidieron acompañarlo para conocer esa región con pokemons tan misteriosos en Unova, pero tan comunes en Kanto...

Después de eso, Cilan fundó su propia escuela de Someliers pokemon en ciudad Azafrán, Mientras que Iris se encontró con Lance y la llevo al gimnasio de Clair, donde también se encuentra el templo del clan dragón de Jotho y Kanto, para recibir entrenamiento y poder saber mas acerca de los pokemons tipo dragón.

Ash también notó que prácticamente todos sus amigos consiguieron cumplir sus sueños.

Tracey como se sabe, es el ayudante del profesor Oak, mientras que su viejo rival y amigo Gary se convirtió en el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Viridian, el gimnasio fue la excusa perfecta para instalar su propio laboratorio pokemon y seguir con su gran vocación, ser un Investigador Pokemon como su abuelo el gran Samuel Oak.

May y Dawn lograron ganar 1 gran festival cada una, convirtiéndose en coordinadoras superiores, ahora se dedican a hacer demostraciones cuando no están participando en un concurso.

Brock se acaba de Graduar en la universidad de doctores pokemons de ciudad Azulona con calificaciones mas que perfectas, sus conocimientos de criador y de ex líder de gimnasio le sirvió bastante en esa ardua tarea, atiende el centro pokemon de ciudad Plateada junto a una hermosa enfermera Joy, Lucy la reina de la sierpe de batalla lo visita a menudo, causando mas de una divertida confrontación en ese centro pokemon con un resultado muy chistoso, Lucy y Joy peleándose por Brock y el mismo siendo golpeado por puya nociva por parte de su Croackgun.

Max se convirtió en un entrenador pokemon y obtuvo un treecko del prof. Birch, Ash como regalo por su décimo cumpleaños le regalo un huevo pokemon que resulto ser puesto por La Charizard de Liza, Charla y el Charizard de Ash, de el salió un sano y poderoso Charmander, juntos llegaron a quedar 8 en la liga Hoenn y 4 en la liga Jotho.

Y Misty?... bueno ella sigue siendo Líder de gimnasio de ciudad Cerulean, además se convirtió en la líder mas popular de la región, tanto por su fortaleza como por su belleza, todos los retadores varones le ofrecían citas a cambio de su derrota, pero ella casi siempre ganaba, solo Giorgio, un joven que posee un Delcatty logro derrotarla después de insistirle tanto, pero si no fuera por Ash, Misty estaría saliendo en una cita con ese chico...

Que es lo que paso con Ash:.?

Bueno, el volvió a Kanto, estuvo viajando otra vez por la región, demostrándole a los lideres y a viejos conocidos su crecimiento, además de que aun seguía creciendo en el proceso, derroto a todos y se corono campeón de la liga de Kanto, ganándose el derecho de participar en la liga de campeones, logro derrotarlos a todos después de 1 año de entrenamiento en monte Plateado, regreso hecho un joven adulto con cuerpo fornido, mirada seria y mas maduro en cuanto a personalidad, pero seguía siendo ese joven niño que ama a los pokemons y los considera sus amigos, además de que paso un tiempo en ciudad Cerulean en donde salvo a Misty de salir con Giorgio... Como lo hizo?

Ash se encontraba en las gradas mirando a Misty batallar con Giorgio, el no sabia de esos tratos que hacían con la líder sus retadores varones, pero cuando vio que Misty fue derrotada por el joven de la bufanda, Giorgio se acerco a Misty y le pregunto a donde quería ir, ella se sentía mal por tener que salir con Giorgio estando Ash en su casa, ya que ella nunca dejo de esperarlo después de su ultimo encuentro en Pueblo Paleta, y el se estaba entrenando en su casa para prepararse para la liga y de paso era una oportunidad de estrechar esos sentimientos que tienen ellos del otro.

Ash se acerco furioso ante Giorgio y le pregunta a Misty que trato tenia con el, Misty no se anima a contestarle, pero Giorgio le comenta sobre el trato que le hacen los retadores varones a la hermosa Líder, entonces Ash reta a Giorgio a una Batalla y hacen el siguiente trato, si Ash gana, Giorgio libera a Misty de su cita y el y todo entrenador varón que quiera retarla en un combate no pedirá mas ese trato de que la líder tenga que salir con el ganador, y si el pierde, se alejara de Misty y no volverá a ciudad Cerulean nunca mas..

Giorgio acepta el trato confiado sin saber que el muchacho de cabellos negros ocultos en una gorra roja y blanca ( la vestimenta de Ash es idéntica a la de Rojo en Heart Gold Soul Silver) es el subcampeón de la liga de Unova y su novel era casi idéntico al de un elite 4 en ese entonces...

Misty preocupada le pide a Ash que deshaga el trato, ella podía soportar salir con Giorgio, pero no iba a soportar que Ash se fuera de su vida por una estúpida cita, además ella estaba acostumbrada a ese trato ya que casi nunca perdía contra los chicos.

Ash como saben nunca se retracta de sus decisiones y asi fue, esta no era la excepción, el no iba a permitir que ningún hombre tocara con sus sucias manos a su encantadora sirena distorsionada, y el estaba dispuesto a todo para protegerla, lo que no sabia era que ese dispuesto a todo seria el causante de su trágico y heroico final, un final que ya hablaremos mas adelante, ahora nos concentraremos en su batalla contra Giorgio...

Al dia siguiente se habían reunido una multitud en el estadio, enterados de que un muchacho quería detener ese trato que le hacían a la líder Misty, los admiradores de Misty y de sus hermanas, que eran muchos, fueron para alentar a Giorgio y de paso insultar al imbecil que quería evitar que su mas grande idol fuera objeto de sus deseos, pero a la vez muchas chicas se acercaron al lugar, pues eran un grupo de chicas que conocían bien al moreno que quería luchar contra Giorgio.

Misty miraba desde las gradas junto a sus hermanas, May, Dawn y Max.

La batalla era de uno contra uno y la arbitraba Tracey.

Giorgio: bien, no se que pretendes al evitar mi cita con Misty, he luchado años por poder derrotarla y cuando lo logro aparece un imbecil como tu para quitármela, eso no lo voy a permitir! – entonces lanza su pokebola y sale un hermoso Delcatty que se pone en posición de batalla...

Ash: ( con una vena en su cabeza ) así que has estado acosando a Misty desde hace tiempo?, escúchame bien, yo la conozco desde mucho antes que tu y no voy a permitir que me la quiten!

Esto lo dijo gritando de tal manera que lo escucharon todos en el estadio, Misty no pudo evitar sonrojarse de tal manera que los tomates parecían pálidos al lado de ella...

May: vaya que romántico! ( con estrellas en sus ojos) quien diría que Ash podía ser así de romántico y peleara por la persona que ama!

Dawn: mira que eres afortunada Misty! ( esto lo dice con mucho celos ya que la peliazul también sentía algo mas que amistad por Ash) el lo hace por que te quiere.

Max: ya quiero ver que pokemon sacara Ash!

En cuanto al grupo numeroso de Chicas que entraron al gimnasio a verlo a Ash, ellas gritaron histéricas y sacaban sus banderas de aliento a Ash, o Ashiboy para las chicas, lideradas por Macey, la entrenadora de pokemons tipo fuego que se había enamorado de el en su primera participación en la conferencia plateada, antes de separarse por primera vez de su amada Misty.

Ash: (sonrojado Y rascándose la cabeza) Vaya, no pensé que me encontrarían aquí jejejeje, veo que mis admiradoras se llevaran una decepción!

Giorgio: oye vas a sacar a tu pokemon o que?

Ash: ya esta frente a ti amigo! ( señala al frente y se ve a pikachu frente a el)

Giorgio: esto será fácil, Delcatty es mi pokemon mas fuerte!

Ash: Pikachu es mi mejor amigo y mi primer pokemon, el es muy fuerte, no lo subestimes!

Tracey: sera un duelo a muerte súbita, entre los entrenadores Ash Ketchum Y Giorgio, el pokemon que quede fuera de combate pierde el duelo, comiencen!

Giorgio: Delcatty usa encanto ahora!

Delcatty lanza un guiño de ojo a Pikachu

Ash: pikachu usa ataque rápido para esquivarlo y contraataca con electrobola ahora!

Pikachu hace lo que le ordena su entrenador y esquiva el ataque en el segundo justo en que lo tenia enfrente, y luego lanza una bola de electricidad que sale de su cola que impacta de lleno en el pokemon gato...

Giorgio: Delcatty, estas bien?

Delcatty parecia muy bien, el ataque le dio directo pero no le hizo mucho daño...

Ash: hhmmm, como lo pensé, ese pokemon es muy rápido, ese ataque hace mas daño cuando el pokemon es mas lento, bien entonces le daré con todo sin tantas vueltas!

Giorgio: no te dejare, he luchado y entrenado mucho para poder salir con Misty, no me importa que tu la conozcas antes que yo, luchare por ella hasta el final! DELCATTY HIPERRAYO AHORA!

Ash: YO TAMBIEN AMO A MISTY , ES CIERTO QUE TARDE AÑOS EN DARME CUENTA DE ELLO, PERO AHORA HE CRECIDO Y YA NO SOY UN NIÑO, SOY UN HOMBRE Y ESO ES LO QUE NECESITA! ADEMÁS ELLA TIENE DERECHO A ELEGIR, SI GANO NO LA VOY A OBLIGAR A SALIR CONMIGO, AL CONTRARIO, LE DARE LA OPCION DE ELEGIR CON QUIEN QUIERE SALIR, AUNQUE NO SEA CONMIGO! LO TUYO ES EGOISMO! Y ELLA NO SE MERECE ESO! PIKACHU VAMOS CON TODO! TACLEADA DE VOLTIOS!

Misty al oír eso no lo podía creer, Ash, EL DENSO E INMADURO ASH HABIA CRECIDO NO SOLO FÍSICAMENTE, HABIA DICHO QUE LA AMABA, QUE LA AMABA Y LUCHABA POR ELLA!

Las admiradoras de Ash a pesar de su inconsciente declaración de amor, se pusieron a llorar primero, pero luego gritaron como locas por la afortunada líder de gimnasio que robo el corazón de su amado ídolo.

Mientras pikachu corría de manera desenfrenada hacia Delcatty envuelto en una luz electrica, mientras delcatty lanza un poderoso rayo que impacta directo en pikachu, envolviendo todo en humo, Misty pensaba lo peor ya que ese hiperrayo era poderoso y había derrotado a Pikachu, alejándola de Ash para siempre, justo cuando el se le había declarado en frente de todo el mundo, cuando este se disipa se ve que pikachu sigue corriendo hacia Delcatty, Misty respira aliviada, Pikachu logra impactar en Delcatty y lo derrota, Giogio ve como su pokemon cae derrotado y se arrodilla con tristeza, llora por tener que dejar ir su cita con su amor platónico, pero el joven de pueblo Paleta le tiende la mano y le comenta...

Ash: (con una mirada compasiva y algo triste) Aun no esta todo perdido, como te dije, tiene que elegir ella, y aunque sea una pequeña posibilidad, la tienes, además si no te elige y la amas, debes dejarla ir, así como yo lo he aprendido con todos mis amigos, sean humanos o pokemons, debes dejarlos ir para que sean felices y cumplan sus sueños, acaso eso no te hace sentir bien!

Giorgio: (secándose las lagrimas) tienes razón Ash, es cierto que ella nunca me amo pero nunca quise verlo, pero se a quien quiere ella, sabes, yo sabia que no tenia oportunidad contra ti, eres toda una celebridad en Kanto, ya veo porque dicen que eres el mas firme candidato a participar de la liga de campeones este año, tu nivel es comparable al de los elite 4 Agatha y Lance, eres muy fuerte!  
>Ash: no es cierto ( se soba la cabeza) aun debo entrenar mucho para ser el mejor y aun me falta mucho para aprender!<p>

Misty llega corriendo hacia Ash y lo abraza, sorpresivamente lo besa en los labios y le dice..

Misty: YO TAMBIEN TE AMO ASH, SABIA QUE GANARIAS! VAYA QUE HAS MADURADO, NOS HAS SORPRENDIDO A TODOS!

Los admiradores de Misty lloraban por lo visto, su hermosa musa se beso con el joven ganador, las admiradoras de Ash lloraban algunas, mientras que otras aplaudían al ver que su ídolo había ganado la batalla y la felicidad...

Después de eso, ningún chico le hacia el trato a Misty, ya que ella estaba de novia con el aquel entonces aspirante a titulo de maestro pokemon, Ash estuvo un tiempo mas en Ciudad Celeste con Misty, donde lograron consumar su amor en todas las formas posibles, aunque tiempo después el se separo de ella por poco tiempo, debido a que recibió una llamada de Riley en isla hierro, en las lejanas tierras de Shinnoh, Ash estuvo 1 mes entrenando su aura, para convertirse en un legendario aura guardián, después de eso, el vuelve a ciudad Cerulean para encontrarse con su amada pelirroja, para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que ella y sus hermanas habían ganado un viaje a Rota, el lugar donde supo lo que era el poder del aura, y donde vio la triste muerte de Lucario, Ash decide viajar hacia allá en compañía de Pikachu.

Sin saber el trágico destino que le esperaba a nuestro héroe...

Continuara...

Bueno hasta aca llegamos por hoy, espero criticas, aplausos, tomatasos, chipotes chillones de cierta pelirroja ( recuerden el apodo que tengo en esta pagina, jajaja).

Nos vemos!


	2. Chapter 2 reunion en rota

Bueno, aquí decidi subir el 2 capitulo de este fic, espero que les guste!

Pokemon no me pertence, ni los lugares ni los personajes, solo el argumento de esta historia, jejeje

Capitulo 2: Reunión en Rota

En el capitulo anterior Ash y Misty se convirtieron en novios y pasaron un tiempo de calidad juntos para expresar su mutuo amor, pero nuestro joven entrenador de pueblo Paleta se tuvo que ir a entrenar con Riley en isla hierro, en Shinnoh, para controlar sus ya latentes poderes de Aura, Mientras nuestra hermosa líder de gimnasio recibe una invitación para visitar el Reino de Rota, conocido por ser el ultimo lugar de residencia de sir Aarón, antiguo guardián del aura que sacrifico su vida por salvar al reino, fue invitada para participar en el torneo anual de entrenadores, donde el ganador se convertiría en guardián del aura por un año, Ash le había comentado que cuando estuvo en Rota el había ganado ese torneo, Misty estaba emocionada por participar, hacia mucho que no participaba en una competencia, el ser líder de gimnasio no le daba tiempo de participar en ningún tipo de concurso o competencia.

Junto a ella fueron sus 3 hermanas quienes mas que la competencia, estaban emocionadas por la moda medieval de esa zona, aunque a Misty le gustaba también ese estilo, no le importaba tanto como la competencia, iba a demostrar sus habilidades de líder a muchas personas como no lo hacia en años y de paso demostrar el poderío de los pokemons acuáticos.

Las hermanas de Misty se visten de damiselas con joyería incluida, Misty se vistió como una guerrera ( N.A.:si vieron el capitulo en que Ash es entrevistado por Mary después de vencer a Withney sabrán como va vestida) el cual revela sus bien formadas piernas y su busto ya desarrollado por los años...

Las batallas se sucedieron en el torneo anual y al final resulta ganadora Misty, cuando lady Aillin le estaba por entregar el bastón de sir Aarón, un joven muchacho aparece para retarla, el joven llevaba un antifaz para que no lo reconozcan, el le advirtió que es un antiguo ganador de ese torneo y no va a ceder su puesto tan fácilmente, Misty acepto su reto y se dispuso a pelear...

-muy bien, no importa quien seas, pero te derrotare, soy la mejor entrenadora de pokemons acuáticos de la región Kanto- advirtió nuestra pelirroja amiga

-jajajaja, eso esta por verse, quiero ver que tan fuerte eres para llevar el titulo de aura guardián! – hablo el enmascarado.

-Bien sal Gyarados!- Misty lanza su pokebola y aparece de ella un enorme Gyarados que mira amenazadoramente al enmascarado, aunque el ni se inmuta.

-Vaya, ese Gyarados es muy grande y fuerte, pero no se compara con mi amigo! Infernape! Yo te elijo! – el enmascarado lanza su pokebola y de esta aparece un pokemon primate con el cabello de su cabeza con flamas, este se veía muy poderoso y listo para combatir.

Misty – acaso no sabes que los pokemons de agua tienen ventaja con los pokemons de fuego, además Gyarados tiene doble ventaja en Infernape ya que el es también tipo volador y tu Infernape es tipo luchador además de fuego!

Enmascarado – recuerda que a mi no me importa contra que tipo me enfrente, yo solo doy lo máximo Mist – sonriéndole a la pelirroja

Misty – un momento! Eres ...! – es interrumpida porque el Infernape del enmascarado salta a golpear a Gyarados.

Enmascarado – bien Infernape usa ultrapuño! – el infernape se mueve a una velocidad que casi no se alcanza a ver y golpea al pokemon agua/volador de manera bestial y rapida, aunque no es un ataque que generalmente le dañe, esta vez le lastimo bastante al pokemon atrocidad..

Misty – no hay duda! Eres tu, pero no creas que yo te dejare ganar! Gyarados, usa hidrobomba! – el pokemon lanza de su boca un potente cañón de agua que parece que impactara en el pokemon primate...

Enmascarado – Infernape, esquiva y usa combate cerrado! – el pokemon de fuego esquiva el potente chorro de agua y salta hacia el pokemon de Misty.

Misty – Gyarados usa protección! – el pokemon acuático se rodea de una esfera verde que lo protege del ataque de Infernape.

Enmascarado – bien es hora de acabar con esto, vamos con todo Infernape, envite ígneo!- infernape se envuelve en fuego y se dirige hacia Gyarados...

Misty – Gyarados usa aqua cola y acaba con el! – el pokemon de agua lanza su cola rodeada de agua hacia el mono, ambos colisionan y todo se envuelve en una cortina de vapor, es casi imposible ver lo que pasa, cuando el vapor se disipa se puede ver a Gyarados derrotado y a Infernape muy agotado pero de pie...

Arbitro – Gyarados no puede continuar, el ganador es el enmascarado!

Enmascarado – pueden llamarme Ash – el enmascarado se quita su antifaz y su sombrero y para sorpresa de todos menos de Misty, resulta ser Ash, quien saluda a todos.

Daisy – pero mira si es nuestro lindo cuñadito! – se la ve sonriendo y saludando a Ash

Lily – pero no era que estabas en un entrenamiento en Shinnoh – esta le hablaba un poco mas seria

Violet – vaya si hasta estas mas guapo que la ultima vez que te vimos ashito! Si la feita te deja no te preocupes! Yo puedo salir contigo! – esta ultima lo dice con malicia para hacerla enojar a Misty.

Misty – Violet! Deja de decir tonterías! Y tu Ash que haces aquí? No estabas en isla hierro – sorprendida de ver a su novio en este lugar.

Ash – digamos que acabo de recibirme en tiempo record y con buenas calificaciones! – en eso levanta su mano y abre su palma mostrando que sale de ella una pequeña esfera de color azul blanquecina que deja a todos los presentes con la boca abierta, en eso todos se arrodillan ante Ash...

Misty – que le pasa a esta gente? – sorprendida de ver que todos se arrodillan ante Ash.

Lady Aillin – es que estamos frente a un guardián de aura después de miles de años, el ultimo que piso esta tierra fue sir Aarón, me alegro que hayas vuelto Ash! Y encima que te hayas convertido en un guardián!- mientras dice eso, sale corriendo a abrazar a Ash, causándole celos a nuestra amiga pelirroja.

Misty – oye, por mas que seas la gobernante de esta región, el sigue siendo mi NOVIO! – esto ultimo lo dijo fuerte para que todas las chicas lo escuchen.

Lady Aillin – perdona, es que me sentí muy feliz de volverlo a ver convertido en un hombre y además en un guardián, recuerdo que aun eras un niño cuando habías venido aquí junto a tus amigos! Por cierto, que fue de ellos?- decía Aillin contenta.

Ash – bueno, ellos están...-

¿? – nosotros estamos aquí!

Misty – chicos!

Continuara...

Bien acá deje rápidamente el 2° capitulo de esta historia, aun estoy escribiendo el 4° capitulo que ese sera el mas largo de todos, ya van a ver porque, tratare de terminarlo para poder subir el 3° asi no los dejo con la intriga.

Gracias a SirenaMisty por sus reviews y para decirle que espero que pueda seguir sus historias que me encantan, a Red20, pero advertirte que no será todo comedia, además a todos los que hayan dejado reviews o al menos hayan leído esta historia.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Proposición de matrimonio y la destrucción del árbol del comienzo parte 1

Misty se sorprendió al ver quienes eran los que acompañaban a Ash, eran May y Dawn, acompañadas de Max, Gary, Brock, Iris,Cilan , Tracey y Sakura, todos ellos vestidos con ropa medieval, Max estaba vestido como se lo vio en la película 8 de lucario con una capa roja, ademas tenia en sus hombros dos pokemones bebes, un pichu a su izquierda y un charmander a su derecha, aunque han pasado dos ligas, no fue mucho el tiempo que le tomo a Max participar en estas ya que Norman le regalo un pidgeot para que viaje seguro por Hoenn y Jotho, así que ese charmander es el hijo del Charizard de Ash, mientras que ese pichu era nuevo, May iba vestida con un vestido similar al que también uso en la 8 película pero reemplazando los colores blancos por un rosa pastel, mientras que Dawn usaba un vestido blanco que marcaba su esbelta figura de la cintura para arriba, mientras que la falda era larga hasta el tobillo y usa una tiara de color platino, Brock iba vestido de monje medieval con "pelada incluida", Iris viste un vestido blanco con toques celestes en los bordes, Cilan va vestido como un cortesano con los clásicos colores verdes y negro que siempre lo acompañan.

Tracey va vestido de príncipe como en todos los espectáculos de ciudad Cerulean que organizan Misty y sus hermanas, Sakura iba vestida con su clásico kimono, aunque parecía que desentonaba no quedaba tan mal después de todo, representaba a los viajeros de oriente.

Misty – chicos! Me alegro de que estén aquí! Pero no era que todos estaban ocupados con sus obligaciones?

Gary – decidí cerrar momentáneamente el gimnasio para viajar un poco y Ash me ofreció ir a Rota, me dijo que aquí había mucho para investigar y tiene razón, el ecosistema de aquí es increíble!

Tracey – el profesor Oak me envió con Ash y Gary para ayudarlos y de paso darle unos informes!

Iris – Ash me dijo que aquí hay muchos pokemons para ver además de que el paisaje natural es hermoso, así que le pedí permiso a Lance y pude venir!

Max – yo quería volver para ver si podía atrapar algún pokemon de Rota!

Cilan – yo quería saborear el sabor de Rota, escuche que sus leyendas y paisaje , además de su fauna pokemon es una de las mas exquisitas de todas las regiones, así que cerré por vacaciones la escuela de sommeliers y decidí venir con Ash!

Brock – bueno yo decidí tomarme unas vacaciones del centro ( y diciéndolo en voz baja ) y de la enfermera Joy y de Lucy...

May y Dawn – y nosotras aprovechamos y nos fuimos con los chicos para pasar las vacaciones todos juntos!

Misty – oye Ash y tu no tenias que enfrentarte a la elite 4 de Kanto y al campeón?

Gary – Misty, estas hablando con tu novio, el actual campeón de toda la región de Kanto ahora!  
>Lily - EN SERIO?<p>

Daisy – ASH ES EL NUEVO CAMPEON REGIONAL?

Violet – PERO DESDE CUANDO EL ES EL CAMPEON?

Misty – PERO NO ERA QUE TE IBAS A ENFRENTAR CON ELLOS EL MES SIGUENTE?

Las 4 estaban sorprendidas por lo que acaban de escuchar, pero Ash le comienza a explicar...

Ash – veras, cuando fui a entrenar con Riley, descubrimos que mis poderes de Aura ya estaban muy avanzados, así que no me fue difícil aprender lo básico para aprender a controlarla, después de eso mi entrenamiento con el duro solo 2 semanas, después fui a la asociación de la liga pokemon y les pedí si podían adelantar las batallas, ellos dieron el permiso y les gane con mucho esfuerzo, pero lo hicimos en privado, pero la batalla se esta pasando en diferido, les pedí eso para poder viajar a Rota en secreto, sin admiradoras que me molesten, además no quería pasarme el viaje firmando autógrafos y dando entrevistas!

Misty – ( con desconfianza ) ah si, si realmente eres el campeón, demuéstramelo, muéstrame el trofeo o algo que acredite que eres el campeón!

En eso Ash muestra un listón el cual resulta ser el listón legendario, solo existe 5 en el mundo y solo los poseen los 5 campeones regionales...

Ash – esto es prueba suficiente? ( con un tono de soberbia y satisfacción )

Misty – ( con los ojos grandes como platos ) es-eso-eso es el listón legendario!

Ash – asi es, solo los campeones regionales tenemos 1.

Misty – Ash, no puedo creerlo, acabas de cumplir tu sueño, ya eres un maestro pokemon!

Ash – no lo creas, he descubierto que quiero hacer otras cosas!

Misty – como cuales?

Ash – (sonrojado ) pues, cosas como...

May – ( molesta y celosa ) hola! Nosotros también existimos saben!

Ash – perdón chicos, me perdí, pero que quieren! Es fácil perderse en ese océanos de ojos que tiene Misty!

Misty – ( sonrojada ) ASH!

May – ( agarra a Ash del brazo y lo pone frente a ella, acercando peligrosamente sus caras ) MIRA MIS OJOS ASH, DIME SI NO SON LINDOS, DIME QUE TAMBIEN TE PIERDES EN ELLOS!

Ash – ( sonrojado y sonriendo tímidamente ) bueno may... no digo que no tengas lindos ojos, ya que de por si eres muy bonita, pero la cuestión es que yo...

En eso lo agarra Dawn y acerca la cara de Ash a la de ella.

Dawn – mirame Ash! Yo también tengo lindos ojos verdad?

Ash – si Dawn tu también pero como les dije ant...

Ahora es Iris quien lo toma a Ash y lo acerca a su cara...

Iris, yo también tengo lindo ojos verdad? Aunque los míos sean color café como los tuyos, asi que los míos son mas bonitos verdad Ash!

Misty – ( celosa por como las otras tres ex compañeras de viaje de Ash lo acosan ) YA BASTA USTEDES 3, ASH ES MI NOVIO Y DIJO QUE YO TENGO LOS OJOS MAS BONITOS, DEJEN DE ACOSARLO USTEDES 3!

May – quizás pero yo además de tener lindos ojos tengo una buena delantera ( tomándose los pechos con las dos manos )

Dawn – yo tengo mis hermosas piernas y mi femeinedad ( mostrando sus piernas y poniéndose en pose sexies )

Iris – yo quizás no sea tan linda como las demás pero tengo lo mío sabes!

Ash – chicas, aunque esto sea así, ustedes saben que yo amo a Misty, es por eso que no puedo compararlas ahora, pero créanme, hay muchos chicos que matarían por estar con ustedes!

Iris, May y Dawn – (cabizbajas) si, tienes razón!

Y mientras nuestros amigos disfrutan de sus vacaciones en Rota, muy cerca de allí, mas precisamente en el árbol del comienzo...

Se ve a tres personas vestidas con garbadinas negras, lentes oscuros y sombreros.

Sujeto 1 – confirmado, aquí es donde hemos visto a Mew.

Sujeto 2 – asi es, recuerdo muy bien este lugar...

Sujeto 3 – asi es, aquí es donde podremos instalar la nueva base del equipo rocket!

Sujeto 1 – bien Meowth, comunícate con el jefe y avísale que venga hacia aquí con todo el equipo, nosotros nos encargaremos de hacer los preparativos...

Meowth – de acuerdo James, recuerden capturar a todos los pokemons para los experimentos.

Jessie – no te preocupes Meowth, yo me encargare de eso, será pan comido con el dispositivo que creo el profesor Zager, gracias a esas dark masterballs creadas en base a los planos de La masterball robados en Sliph, creamos la verdadera pokeball definitiva.

James – bien, yo me encargare de colocar los explosivos plásticos en el perímetro del árbol, tratare de que no se derrumbe el corazón del mismo, ya que lo necesitaremos.

Meowth : ten en cuenta eso James, el corazón del árbol es una fuente de energía ilimitada, gracias al aura que han dejado los guardianes, además nos servirá para estudiar mas acerca del aura.

James – según lo que escuche, el árbol del comienzo posee la clave del secreto para despertar el poder latente del aura en todos los humanos.

Jessie – si logramos eso, podemos usarlo en todo el equipo rocket, seriamos un ejercito invencible, y ayudaríamos a los ideales del gran Giovanni!

Meowth – además de que si controlamos el poder del árbol del comienzo, obtendremos energía ilimitada para nuestras maquinarias!

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Rota...

Se ve a Ash junto a Gary, Brock, Tracey, Max y Cilan charlando animadamente.

Ash - quien diría que al final lo lograría, al fin soy un maestro pokemon certificado!

Cilan – siempre supe que tu sabor estaba destinado a ser uno de los mas exquisitos, llevándote hacia la victoria!

Brock – bien Ash, ya haz cumplido tu sueño, al igual que todos nosotros! Te felicito amigo! ( Brock lo agarra del cuello y con su otra mano, la cierra como un puño y se lo refriega en su cabeza en señal de amistad )

Ash – hey Brock! Basta ya!

Tracey – y dinos Ash, se lo vas a pedir a Misty?

Max – acaso vas a pedirle a Misty eso?

Ash – asi es Max! ( sonriendo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas)

Gary – Ash, tus mejillas parecen las de Pikachu!

Ash – hey!

Todos – jajajajaja

Y mientras los chicos disfrutaban de su reunión, en otro lado del castillo...

Las pokegirls charlaban animadamente, aunque a la mañana parecía que los ánimos se habían caldeado, ahora hablaban como las grandes amigas que son.

Misty – vaya, no esperaba que estuvieran todos aquí! La verdad que es una hermosa sorpresa!

Sakura – si, tu novio es muy lindo para prepararte esto, la verdad es que te envidio un poco Misty!

Dawn – y no sabes cuanto te envidiamos nosotras 3!

May – si y mas que Ash se volvió mucho mas guapo que cuando lo conocimos!

Iris – igual aunque el sea muy lindo, no deja de ser un niño!

Misty – eso es verdad pero díganme que no las cautivo esa inocencia e ingenuidad que Ash despide eh?

May, Dawn e Iris – ( suspirando, agarrandose las caras y sonrojadas) siiiiiii, eso lo hace taaaann linnndo!

Misty – pero recuerden que el es mío!

Todas las chicas – si ya lo sabemos! Jajajajaja

Así paso 2 días y se festejaba el gran baile de disfraces de Rota, organizado por Lady Aillin y todos los chicos se habían disfrazado..

Ash se había disfrazado de un caballero pokemon con su capa y espada, según el era el disfraz que mas les gustaba.

Max se disfrazó de Gallade, el traje no le quedaba mal pero como no quería disfrazarse de otra cosa que no sea de pokemon le pareció bien disfrazarse de su pokemon favorito.

May se disfrazó con un traje de una sexy Skitty, con colita incluida, todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver ese traje tan provocador en ese cuerpo tan desarrollado.

Tracey se volvió a disfrazar de príncipe, para alegría de Daisy que quería verlo como su príncipe azul.

Cilan se disfrazó de pirata, según el, los buenos villanos siempre le dan ese sabor especial a las películas.

Iris se disfrazó de sacerdotisa, no le quedaba mal pero todos decían que no era tan lindo para ella, esperaban verla de princesa como en la película de Zorua.

Brock se disfrazó de mariachi, con sus bigotitos y sus maracas para bailar, según el con ese traje es como que se ve mas sexy.

Dawn se disfrazó de piplup, con un vestido corto hasta la mitad de sus muslos, como en el sueño de Mismagius.

Sakura se disfrazó de eevee, con un traje muy Cute y a la vez dejando para la imaginación.

Gary se disfrazó de arqueólogo al estilo Indiana Jones, como esa vez que vio a Aerodactyl.

Misty se disfraz con una yutaka rosa y se solto el pelo, se veía muy hermosa, sobretodo ante los ojos del actual campeón de Kanto, quien solo tenia ojos para ella.

Todos encontraron pareja, aunque Brock quería bailar con las hermanas sensacionales, ninguna le presto atención, Daisy decidió bailar con su novio Tracey, mientras que Violet y Lily decidieron bailar con Gary y Cilan respectivamente, Iris se encontró bailando con un chico domadragón disfrazado de Charizard, Sakura bailo con Max, se los veía muy bien juntos, incluso se les decían que eran los Ash y Misty de la nueva generación, algo que les molesto mucho a los 4, o sea Ash, Misty, Max y Sakura.

Mientras que May y Dawn no parecian encontrar pareja hasta que aparecieron dos jóvenes que las invitaron a bailar, uno estaba disfrazado de traje de etiqueta con forma de empoleon, este la invita a Dawn, el otro estaba disfrazado de Flareon pero de manera que dejaba a la vista su bien formado pecho, estos jóvenes se les hacian conocidos a ambas chicas, pero cuando comenzaron a bailar estos dijeron algo que a las jóvenes se les ilumino la memoria...

Con May...

May – sabes, te me haces muy familiar, aunque no se de donde creo que te conozco.

Chico Flareon – vaya, y yo que creía que nunca te ibas a olvidar de mi May, o debería decirte, princesa de Hoenn, acaso no te acuerdas de tu amigo de la infancia, el que te salvo de un tentacool haciéndose una cicatriz en su frente ( este se levanta su sombrero blanco que parecía sus cabellos, mostrando su verdadero color de cabellos, negros azabache y en el lado derecho, cerca de su ojo, se veía una horrible cicatriz causada en el pasado por salvar a la castaña de un tentacool.

May – ( sorprendida y contenta ) BRENDAN! BRENDAN BIRCH!

Brendan – vaya hasta que al fin me reconoces! ( con un tono entre molesto y divertido)

May – no te reconocí, es que te vi tan distinto a como te recordaba!

Brendan – bueno tu también cambiaste pero te reconocí de inmediato, tengo que admitir que los años te han vuelto mas hermosa! ( esto ultimo no pudo decirlo sin sonrojarse)

May – ( sonrojada también ) gra-gracias bren! Tu también te has vuelto muy guapo!

Con Dawn

Dawn – vaya eres un gran bailarín, de seguro que eres todo un profesional!

Chico empoleon – jejeje, tu decías cuando éramos pequeños que yo no sabia bailar ahora mírame, soy todo un experto bailarín, que me dices dee-dee!

Dawn – tu eres Lucas! No puedo creerlo, eres tu, no te reconocí!

Lucas - jajaja, hasta que te diste cuenta que soy yo, vaya dee-dee, me alegro de que me reconozcas!

Dawn – SABES QUE NO ME GUSTA QUE ME DIGAN DEE-DEE!

Lucas – si lo se!, ese apodo que te puso Kenny es molesto, pero quería que me reconocieras así que lo use, ya sabes que a mi no me gusta molestarte, aunque cuando te enojas te vez muy linda! ( sonrojándose por lo ultimo )

Dawn – gracias Lucas, tu también te vez muy guapo con ese traje de empoleon!

Mientras el pobre Brock se lamentaba de que todos sus amigos bailaban con sus parejas mientras que el se hallaba solo, lamentando no haber llevado a su compañera del centro pokemon Joy o su admiradora n° 1 la reina de la sierpe Lucy, Ash se hallaba bailando con Misty, pero en un momento el le habla a la hermosa pelinaranja...

Ash – oye Misty quería hablar contigo a solas, me acompañas al balcon un momento?

Misty – si Ash, pero que pasa?

Ash – ya lo veras! Sígueme!

el azabache le toma de las manos y la lleva a uno de los balcones del castillo, allí había una hermosa vista del bosque de Rota, de allí se ve el árbol del comienzo a lo lejos, además habia una hermosa noche estrellada con una luna llena en todo su esplendor, Misty se quedo asombrada con la hermosa vista, en eso, Ash le da un cálido beso que ella le corresponde de inmediato, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras el la toma de la cintura, fue un beso corto pero apasionado, después de eso, Ash le entrega una flor del tiempo, Misty se sorprende de lo hermosa que es esa flor, entonces Ash le muestra los verdaderos poderes de la flor, Ash la toca con su aura y de esta se ve el momento en que Ash y Misty se confiesan su amor en el gimnasio de Cerulean, Misty se sorprende de volver a revivir ese día, el día que cambio todo, el día mas feliz de su vida al saber que su primer y eterno amor le era correspondido.

Ash – con esta flor del tiempo podrás ver todos los momentos felices que vivimos y viviremos a partir de ahora!  
>Misty – es hermosa, gracias Ash!<p>

Ash – aun no has visto nada, quería pedirte un favor!

Misty – que quieres Ash? (Misty se sentía decepcionada, parecía que Ash no cambio mucho, ya le iba a pedir algo a cambio de la flor del tiempo, típico de el, aun sigue siendo un niño)

Ash – bueno me es difícil pedirte esto ya que no se si lo vas a aceptar, pero espero que esto que te vaya a pedir no afecte nuestra relación y mucho menos nuestra amistad, ya que eres alguien muy importante en mi vida Mist.

Misty – dime Ash! Que es lo que quieres pedirme! (Esto lo dijo en un tono bastante enojada)

Ash entonces se arrodilla ante ella, sorprendiéndola, Misty estaba sospechando de que era lo que le iba a pedir el, entonces el saca un estuche chiquito de color negro, el lo abre y saca un anillo con una gema de color azul marino y se lo coloca en el dedo anular derecho, y entonces dice las palabras que ella esperaba que iba a decir...

Ash – Misty, te gustaría hacer feliz al idiota mas grande de todos los tiempos, no te digo que sea ahora o en dos mil años, pero me gustaría pedirte tu mano en matrimonio, contigo es con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, quiero que tu seas la madre de mis hijos, quiero levantarme en la mañana y que lo primero que vea sea tus ojos y tu cuerpo, quiero abrazarte y besarte todos los días, quiero que todos te digan la señora Ketchum, no me importa que me golpees con un tronco o con tu chipote chillón, ya que también se que me cuidarías si estoy enfermo, yo también quiero cuidarte y protegerte, quiero quedarme contigo para siempre, así que dime Misty, te casarías conmigo?

Misty estaba sin habla, no lo podía creer, siempre soñó con ese momento, desde que era una niña, soñaba con su príncipe pidiéndole la mano en matrimonio, soñó que era Ash quien lo hacia, aunque había perdido esperanza de que el, el menos romántico de las personas del mundo, le pidiera matrimonio de esta forma tan romántica...

Misty – (a punto de llorar de felicidad se abraza a Ash) Siii, quiero casarme contigo Ash!

Y sellan su felicidad con un beso apasionado, después de eso ambos fueron a una habitación a consumar su amor de forma física.

Al otro día...

Misty se despierta abrazada a Ash, quien aun dormía placidamente, ambos solo estaba cubiertos con las blancas sabanas de la cama matrimonial en el que pasaron toda la noche demostrando su amor, Misty aun recuerda las cálidas caricias que Ash le daba por todo su cuerpo, mientras ella besaba todo el cuerpo de Ash, miro su mano derecha y ahi estaba el anillo de compromiso que el le había regalado, Misty sinceramente estaba que estallaba de felicidad, pero de pronto escucho un ruido que hizo que se estremeciera todo.

Ash se despierta y ambos se van a ver por la ventana, ahí ven como varios helicópteros negros con una gran R escrita en rojo se dirigen al arbol del comienzo, mientras otros de esos helicópteros aterrizan en las inmediaciones del castillo.

Ash toma su pokegear y marca el numero de la asociación pokemon...

Ash – hola, aquí Ash Ketchump, actual campeón de la región Kanto, si, me encuentro en Rota, quiero alertar un código 6, alerta roja, el equipo Rocket se encuentra aquí, estamos los campeones de las regiones de Kanto, Hoenn y Shinnoh, si necesito refuerzos urgente, del rango de líder de gimnasio hacia arriba, creo que prácticamente están todos los miembros por la cantidad de helicópteros!

Voz del pokegear – de acuerdo, en 3 horas estarán llegando los refuerzos, mientras tanto investiguen que planean el equipo Rocket, y si es muy grande el riesgo, intenten ganar tiempo hasta que lleguen los refuerzos!  
>Ash, de acuerdo, aquí esta conmigo la líder de gimnasio de Cerulean, trataremos de ganar tiempo!<p>

Misty – Ash, tengo un muy mal presentimiento acerca de esto!

Ash – no te preocupes Misty, todo estará bien, ya veras que todo saldrá bien!

Mientras que en los jardines del palacio de Rota comienza una batalla entre soldados el equipo Rocket y algunos de los amigos de Ash...

Soldado rocket 1 – Mierda, estos muchachos son muy fuertes!

Soldado rocket 2 – quien diría que estos niños sean tan fuertes!

Gary – no se que es lo que planean equipo Rocket pero no permitiremos que se salgan con la suya!

Cilan – siento un amargo y malvado sabor en todo este asunto de ustedes!

SR1 – CALLENSEN, USTEDES VAN A PAGAR POR ENTROMETERSE EN LOS ASUNTOS DEL EQUIPO ROCKET, ATACA WEEZZING, USA TU BOMBA DE LODO!

Gary – Blastoise, usa hidrocañon!  
>Weezzing dispara una bola de lodo, pero esta desaparece al chocar con los poderosos chorros de agua que salen de los cañones de Blastoise, estos impactan en Weezzing dejándolo fuera de combate de un solo golpe...<p>

SR1 – MIERDA, me venció con un solo golpe!

SR2 – DEJAME A MI, VE HIPNO! USA HIPNOSIS!

Cilan – Pansage, usa balas semillas antes de que use hipnosis!  
>Hipno se disponia a usar hipnosis pero las balas semillas de Pansage eran mas rapidas y golpean a su objetivo antes de que este pudiera atacar, Hipno cae derrotado solo con ese golpe...<p>

Mientras que otros soldados peleaban con las chicas...

May – Blaziken usa patada ígnea en Raticate.

Dawn – Piplup torbellino en ese Arbok

Iris – Axew usa furia dragón contra esos Electrode!

Daisy – Luverin, usa hidropulso en ese feo grimer!

Los pokemons de las chicas derrotan fácilmente a todos los soldados que las rodeaban, mientras que los chicos hacían lo suyo, pero cuando creían haber ganado aparecen 4 miembros del equipo Rocket del rango ejecutivo...

Estos eran Domino el tulipán negro, Atila y su compañera Huno, y por ultimo Mascara de Hierro.

Ash quien acaba de llegar al lugar junto con Misty se sorprenden de ver a esos villanos, y Ash sabe que ninguno de ellos era tan débiles como los demás...

Ash tengan cuidado, ellos son ejecutivos, el rango mas alto dentro de los miembros del equipo Rocket, son muy poderosos.

Max – y como sabes eso Ash?

Brendan – porque a los miembros de la elite 4 y a los campeones regionales nos dan información acerca de todas las organizaciones malvadas!

Leon – si y los del rango ejecutivo están casi al nivel de un elite 4, son muy poderosos para tomarlos a la ligera.

Ash - sin contar que ya me he enfrentado a dos de ellos en mi niñez y se lo despiadados que pueden ser!

Misty – sobre todo Domino, ella es una maldita!

Brock – no te olvides de Mascara de Hierro, ese casi destruye un bosque por tratar de capturar a Celebi!

Ash – tendremos que formar equipos para derrotarlos, seremos 4 los capitanes, de acuerdo?

Todos – de acuerdo!

Ash – Misty, May, Dawn e Iris, ustedes pelearan contra Domino; Brock, Tracey, Max, Cilan y Gary, ustedes encárguense de Mascara de Hierro, Lucas y Brendan ustedes encárguense de Atila y Huno, yo iré hacia el árbol del comienzo, siento una extraña vibración de aura allí, parece ser que el equipo Rocket planea algo en contra del árbol del comienzo, si creo que van a hacer eso, debo detenerlos, sino toda Rota será destruida junto al bosque!

Brendan – esta bien, solo te pedimos Ash que no te lleves toda la diversión para ti solo, recuerda que prácticamente esta todo el equipo Rocket en el árbol y necesitas esperar a los refuerzos!

Lucas – solo espero que no le hagan daño al ecosistema de este lugar, es un lugar demasiado hermoso para destruirlo!

Ash – conociendo al equipo Rocket, es seguro que es lo primero que harán! Bien en marcha! Procuren tener cuidado, recuerden que ellos no son moco de pavo!

Misty – espera Ash!

Le agarra del brazo al Azabache, el voltea y la ve angustiada, el la mira y misteriosamente siente una pequeña aura rosada, débil y pequeña, pero perceptible, se da cuenta que proviene de Misty, mas precisamente de su vientre.

Esto lo sorprende a Ash quien se da cuenta prácticamente de donde proviene esa pequeña aura rosada, sabiendo que el aura de Misty es azulada como el océano, y la de el albiceleste, pero se da cuenta de la razón, es algo que no lo esperaba tan pronto, pero de repente lo hace muy feliz y solo atina a abrazarla y a besarla apasionadamente, después de eso le susurra al oído...

Ash – cuídate y cuida de esa pequeña aura rosada, que son lo mas importante para mi, te prometo que estaré con ustedes pronto, aunque tenga que volver del mundo de los muertos para ello!

Misty no entendía que decía Ash, pero algo era seguro, esas palabras la tranquilizaron, todas excepto la de volver desde el mundo de los muertos por ella...

Misty – solo intenta volver sano y sano, eso es lo que importa!

Ash – (sonriendo) LO HARE, NOS VEMOS MIST!

Ash saca a Charizard de su pokeball y sale volando rumbo al árbol de comienzo, pero mascara de hierro lo ve y trata de atacarlo...

Mascara de Hierro – o no lo harás! Tiranitar! USA HIPERRAYO!

Brock – Swampert, detenlo con hidrocañon!

Ambos ataques colisionan anulándose entre si...

Brock – yo soy tu oponente, así que tómame en serio o sufrirás las consecuencias!

Mascara de hierro – jajajaja, no eres rival para mi niñito!

Tracey – entonces si yo me uno seremos equiparables en poder!

Max – yo también daré mi mejor esfuerzo para detenerte!

Cilan – tu solo tienes un muy mal sabor, tu estilo es amargo y asqueroso, yo el gran somellier pokemon Cilan ayudare a detenerte malvado!

Gary – creo que si unimos fuerza acabaremos con el e iremos al árbol mucho mas rápido de lo que creíamos!

Brock – Swampert! Hidrocañon!

Tracey – Venomoth! Confusion!

Max – Treecko! Balas semillas!

Gary – Umbreon! Poder oculto!  
>Cilan – Pansage! Rayosolar!<p>

Mascara de Hierro – Tiranitar usa Hiperrayo al 30 por ciento de tu poder!

El ataque de Tiranitar a pesar de lo que dijo Mascara de hierro, era lo suficientemente poderoso para detener y anular los 5 ataques de una sola vez...

Macara de hierro – jejeje, como ven solo use el 30 por ciento de su poder y pude anular fácilmente los 5 ataques de sus pokemons al mismo tiempo!

Gary – es imposible, por mas que sea un pokemon de nivel 100, no podría anular 5 ataques de distintos elementos y encima con un nivel medio a alto como el de nuestros pokemons!  
>Mascara de hierro – jajaja, la droga de furia inventada por el profesor Nambla funciona de maravilla! Gracias a esa droga, los pokemons poseen 10 veces mas poder del que tienen sin la droga, es como si este tiranitar nivel 80 tuviera en realidad un nivel 800, ni siquiera todos los campeones regionales podrían derrotar a Tiranitar!<p>

Max – es horrible, experimentan con los pokemons para sobreexplotarlos!

Gary – ya veo por que Ash dividió así los grupos, ellos son mas poderosos de lo que creía, todos estamos teniendo problemas para enfrentarlos, creo que debemos trazar un plan para deshacernos de ellos y luego ayudar a los demás!

Brock – tienes razón, además tenemos que alcanzar a Ash, el se mando solo contra el resto de equipo Rocket, eso es demasiado peligroso hasta para un campeón, espero que este bien...

Mientras en el aire se ve a Ash volando a toda velocidad hacia el árbol del comienzo, montado en Charizard y Pikachu en su hombro derecho...

Ash – espero que todos estén bien, pero no puedo dejar que se dirijan hacia el árbol del comienzo, es muy peligroso para ellos, y mas para Misty que acabo de ver el futuro y con esa aura rosada en su vientre, no quiero que ella y nuestra hija corran riesgos!

Así Ash se dirige hacia el árbol del comienzo para enfrentarse a todo el equipo Rocket, mientras que sus amigos se enfrentan a cuatro ejecutivos del team Rocket ...

Podra Ash llegar a tiempo y detener al Equipo Rocket?

Podran Gary, Misty y los demás detener a los 4 ejecutivos Rocket?

Esta historia continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos, perdon por el retraso, es que me quede en blanco en cuanto a la historia, queria hacera corta pero al final se me fue de las manos y seran ahora 7 capitulos, espero que les guste la historia, ahora las chicas pelearan contra Domino, disculpen la manera de relatar las batallas, es que hace mucho que no escribo y perdi la practica, ahora sin mas les dejo un nuevo capitulo. Pokemon no me pertenece, es propiedad de satoshi tajiri y de nintendo, sino ya le hubiera dado un final digno. Capitulo 4: La destrucción del árbol del comienzo parte 2

En el capitulo anterior, nuestros héroes descansaban después de la maravillosa velada en el castillo de Rota, pero se vieron invadidos por la armada del equipo Rocket, 4 de sus ejecutivos, Mascara de Hierro, Domino, Atila y Huno, se presentaron ante nuestros héroes para destruirlos, Ash sintió una alteración en el aura del árbol del comienzo y se percata de que el objetivo del equipo Rocket es la energía que almacena el árbol, aunque en parte el árbol tiene unos anticuerpos extraños que lo protegen de los humanos, se trata del equipo Rocket y es de seguro que ellos descubrieron la manera de deshacerse de esos anticuerpos, y en efecto así era, en el árbol del comienzo se puede ver a Giovanni descendiendo de uno de los muchos helicópteros de su propiedad, en otros bajan muchos soldados del equipo Rocket con distintas maquinarias, lo reciben Jessie, James y Meowth...

Jessie: bienvenido señor, hemos hecho todos los preparativos para su llegada y para la instalación del succionador de energía del árbol, además de que tenemos el destructor de anticuerpos que nos envió el profesor Zager!

Giovanni, excelente, buen trabajo Jessie, se nota que eres digna hija de Miyamoto, si tu madre estuviera viva estaría orgullosa de ti! James, Meotwh, ustedes también han hecho un excelente trabajo, el equipo de Zager será debidamente recompensado.

En eso descienden de un helicóptero el profesor Nambla, junto a Cassidy y Bucht, los tres vienen con unas maletas, las cuales las abren y se ve que dentro de ellas hay jeringas con un extraño liquido adentro...

James: que es eso?

Bucht: a ti que te importa pendejo, eso no es de tu imcumbencia!  
>Giovanni: profesor Nambla, proceda a explicarle a todo el equipo que es ese liquido que posee usted en esas jeringas!<br>Prof. Nambla: esto es mi mas grande obra maestra, este liquido es nada mas y nada menos que una solución hecha a base de bayas oram, fortalecedores artificiales, anfetaminas y nada mas y nada menos que pokerus!

Meowth: así que el sonso al fin descubrió que es el pokerus y como crearlo!

Nambla: así es, con este pokerus liquido mejorado he logrado aumentar la fuerza de los pokemons por 100, o sea, si un pokemon nivel 1 es inyectado este obtiene la fuerza de un pokemon de nivel 100, es un gran poder que obtiene, pero tiene un gran problema y es que estos pokemons desarrollan una dependencia a la droga tal que si no se le administra cada 10 minutos se los deben guardar en la pokebola por otros 10 minutos sino el resultado es catastrófico.

James: ya veo, y nos vas a dar ese pokerus a nosotros?

Jessie: no nos vendría mal, ya que en caso de una eventual intromisión del bobo tendríamos una poderosa arma contra el!

Cassidy: y quien dijo que iban a darte una dosis de esta valiosa droga a una inútil como tu!

Giovanni: Cassidy, Bucht, cállense de una vez, si no fuera por Jessie y James, no obtendríamos la energía del árbol del comienzo, agradézcanle a ellos por tal proeza, además dentro de poco ellos podrían ser sus superiores, claro si esto sale bien por supuesto.

Cassidy y Bucht: QUEEEE! ELLOS NUESTROS SUPERIORES!

Giovanni: así es, ellos han hecho muy buenos trabajos, para empezar la derrota del equipo Galáctico y de Cyrus fue gracias a ellos, luego las misiones que les he asignado en Unova fue satisfactoria ya que han cumplido con la mayoría de ellas, incluso derrotaron a N y a su equipo Plasma, eso es digno de admirar en ellos, ustedes aunque también han cumplido satisfactoriamente sus misiones, nunca lograron sacarme a ningún equipo rival de mi camino!

Cassidy: pero señor, ellos solo tuvieron suerte!

Giovanni: suerte o no, ellos cumplieron su misión y me sacaron grades piedras de mi camino, Nambla, asegúrate de darles a Jessie y James algunas dosis de Pokerus para sus pokemons, siento que la van a necesitar!  
>Nambla: ( dudando de esto pero sin querer contradecir a su jefe ) de- de acuerdo señor!<p>

Giovanni: Jessie, como la hija de Miyamoto, tengo grandes expectativas de ti, James, eres un verdadero maestro del disfraz y Meowth, como el mas astuto del grupo, espero que los tres logren mucho para nuestra organización, es cierto que en pasado fueron unos inútiles pero ahora han cambiado, a partir de ahora, ustedes 3 y el Profesor Zager son ascendidos a ejecutivos, tienen a disposición de ustedes a todo un escuadrón de soldados rasos, espero que sigan así!

Giovanni se marcha a una carpa armada que hace de su oficina temporal hasta que la nueva base rocket termine de construirse, mientras que el trío mira sombriamente a Cassidy, Bucht y Nambla...

Jessie: bien Cassidy, QUIERO QUE ME DES 6 DOSIS DE POKERUS PARA MI Y PARA MI COMPAÑERO, Y QUIERO QUE ME TRAIGAS UN REFRESCO DE COLA DIET AHORA!

Cassidy: Y POR QUE ME LOS PIDES SI NO TE LO PIENSO TRAER!

Jessie: TE OLVIDAS QUE AHORA SOY UNA EJECUTIVA! AHORA SOY TU JEFA, Y QUIERO QUE VIGILES LA ZONA NORTE CERCA DEL BOSQUE, ESTOY SEGURA QUE ALGUN BOBO SE ESCAPO DEL ATAQUE DE LOS OTROS EJECUTIVOS Y DEBE DE VENIR HACIA ACA, QUIERO QUE LO EMBOSQUES Y LE DES SUS MERECIDO, ME OISTE BIEN!

Cassidy: ( mordiéndose el labio inferior ) de acuerdo, lo haré jefa! Grrrr...

James: de seguro que el bobo del pikachu es el que se dirige hacia acá el es usuario del aura y de seguro ya debió presentir que es lo que vamos a hacer:

Meowth: ( sonriendo maléficamente) no te preocupes, el será el que caiga mas duro de todos ellos, se llevara una sorpresa cuando pelee contra nosotros y nuestros mejorados pokemons con pokerus!

Mientras tanto las chicas, es decir, Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Sakura y Daisy luchan contra Domino, pero esta prácticamente les esta dando la paliza de su vida, ella solo con su Beatufly derroto a 5 de los pokemons de cada chica, y parecía que ningún ataque le había afectado, Misty solo le quedaba Starmie, mientras que a May solo le quedaba Blaziken, a Dawn solo Piplup, a Iris solo le queda Excadrill, a Sakura solo le queda Espeon y a Daisy Dewngon...

Misty: ( algo cansada y sorprendida ) no puede creerlo, derrotó a casi todos nuestros pokemons en un parpadeo, encima parece que no le hemos hecho mucho daño, esta batalla esta muy difícil!

May: si esto sigue así no podremos ayudar a Ash!

Dawn: no se rindan chicas, ella debe tener un punto débil, de eso estoy segura!

Iris: si pero cual, hemos hecho de todo pero ni así le hemos bajado un solo pokemon!

Sakura: ahora que lo pienso, no les extraña que solo saque un pokemon para combatir a nosotras 5, digo, es cierto que con uno solo basta para derrotarnos, pero no se le hace raro?

Daisy: a que te refieres Sakura?

Sakura: tratemos de pelear una por una, eso creo que será lo mejor, mientras una pelea, las demás trataran de curar a sus pokemons para pelear después, eso es lo que creo!

May: pero si nos derrotaron a las 6 juntas! Como crees que una por una le ganaremos?

Sakura: no lo se, creo que el instinto al estilo Ash se me pego un poco!

May: pero ese instinto de Ash es el causante de mucha de sus derrotas!  
>Dawn: pero también la causa de mucho de sus triunfos! Vamos a hacerlo!<p>

Misty de acuerdo, quien ira primera?

Sakura: Espeon y yo lo haremos, ustedes utilicen mis items para curar a sus pokemon, pero recuerden que es todo lo que tengo, no lo malgasten!

Todas: de acuerdo!

Sakura: Espeon, nuestro objetivo es cansarlo, no lo atacaremos a menos que sea necesario, de acuerdo?

Espeon afirma con la cabeza y se pone en posición de combate...

Domino: jajajaja, ni creas que vas a derrotarme tu sola, mi Beautifly pudo con todos ustedes juntas, que te hace pensar que lo derrotaras tu sola?

Sakura: no lo creo, lo voy a hacer! Espeon prepárate!

Domino: BEAUTIFLY, USA VIENTO PLATA AHORA!

Beautifly lanza un potente viento de color plateado de sus alas que parece que va a golpear a Espeon...

Sakura: ESPEON USA AGILIDAD!

Espeon se mueve rápidamente de ese ataque...

Domino: o ni creas que vas a ganarme con solo aumentar tu velocidad. Beautifly, usa disparo demora!

El pokemon mariposa lanza una fina pero resistente hilo de cera de su trompa, pero Espeon logra esquivarla por los pelos...

Sakura: (pensando) Espeon se esta cansando, pero el Beautifly de ella no se cansa, que demonios le inyecto a su pokemon para ser tan fuerte... si no logro resistir un poco mas no podre descubrir su punto debil...

Domino: Beautifly, regresa, ve Nidoqueen!

Sakura: que? Ya guardo a Beautifly, pero si ni siquera estaba cansado!

Domino: Y QUE SI QUIERO CAMBIAR DE POKEMON, ES MIO Y PARA ESO HAGO LO QUE QUIERO CON EL! NIDOQUEEN, USA TOXICO!

Sakura: Espeon, esquiva y usa Psíquico!  
>Espeon esquiva el ataque y lanza un poderoso rayo Psíquico que da de lleno en la pokemon tierra-veneno, pero este ataque casi ni le hace daño...<p>

May: Sakura, creo que ya se lo que pasa con sus pokemons, déjame entrar en combate a mi, tu cura a tus otros pokemons y deja descansar a Espeon!  
>Sakura: de acuerdo May, tu sigues!<p>

Sakura regresa a Espeon a su pokebola y choca las palmas de su mano con las palmas de May, en señal de intercambio de luchadoras...

Domino: vaya, así que al no poder hacer cambio de pokemons hacen cambio de luchadora, esto se va a poner divertido!

May: si es verdad, esto va a ser muy divertido! VE VENASAUR!

Domino: bien Beautifly, acaba con ese Venasaur con tu ataque de viento plateado!

May: ( pensantiva ) se que tienes una debilidad y creo que ya se que es! Venasaur usa drenadoras en ellas dos!

El Venasaur de May lanza dos semillas de su flor que se convierten en enredaderas que atrapan tanto a Domino como a su Beautifly, inmovilizándolas a ambas.

Misty: Que! Pero May vas a lastimar a Domino! No somos como ellos!

Iris: espera Misty, creo que ya se que quiere hacer May!

Domino: (asustada) suéltame! Te vas a arrepentir de esto Balance!

May: sin entrenador ni pokemon, no hay batalla!

Domino: espera, suéltame, si no lo hacer esto se pondrá peor!

Beautifly comienza a temblar y a volverse loco, logra liberarse de las drenadoras de Venusaur y cae al piso debilitada, lanzando espuma por la boca y sangrando.

May: ( aterrorizada ) YO, YO- YO NO QUERIA HACERLO! ( se agarra la cabeza, cae de rodillas y comienza a llorar, Dawn la abraza y la trata de calmar )

Dawn: calmate May, no es tu culpa, si no lo hacías no la hubiéramos podido detener!

Domino: es cierto, no es tu culpa, el profesor Zager creo una nueva droga a base de Pokerus, mezclado con narcóticos y caramelos raros, para elevar por cien lo niveles y fuerza de los pokemons, pero su efecto secundario es que no pueden estar fuera de sus pokebolas mas de 10 minutos!

Sakura: y por eso guardabas a tus pokemons después de un tiempo!

Domino: asi es, sino sufriran un ataque y dependiendo del pokemon, este morirá o enloquecerá y atacara todo a su paso!

Misty ( furiosa ) COMO PUEDEN EXPERIMENTAR ASI CON LOS POKEMONS, ACASO NINGUNO DE USTEDES TIENEN CORAZON!

Domino: ( indiferente ) sabes que los miembros de equipo Rocket solo cumplimos la voluntad de Madam Boss y del Jefe Giovanni!

¿?: y tambien deberían de cumplir mi voluntad, no es cierto agente 009 Domino!

Domino: ( asustada ) Señor!

Misty: Kamon!  
>Dawn: lo conoces Misty?<p>

Misty: el es un retador del gimnasio, estuvo entrenando con Gary!

Kamon: asi es, gracias a Gary deje de seguir siendo un pesimo entrenador, ahora soy mas fuerte y compasivo, y he venido a detener a mi padre!

May: tu-tu padre!

Misty: el es el hijo perdido de Giovanni, el se escapo de la casa cuando era pequeño, se cuido solo desde los 8 años, es muy hábil como entrenador aunque en el pasado era muy arrogante y cruel con sus pokemons, gracias a Jimmy, Lance y Gary se reformo!

Kamon: ( serio ) y bien Domino, dime, que planea mi padre!

Domino: señor Kamon, el planea tomar el árbol del comienzo para crear guardianes del aura, en conjunto a la droga del profesor Zager...

Dawn: no habría nadie que podría detener al equipo Rocket!

Iris: ni siquiera el equipo Plasma podría con ellos!

Kamon: Misty, donde esta Ash?

Misty: el se fue hacia el árbol del comienzo!

Kamon: bien, ire hacia alla, ustedes ayuden a los otros!

Misty: yo ire contigo!

Kamon: bien pero ten cuidado, no podré cubrirte y no creo que Ash tampoco pueda, nos encontraremos con los mas fuertes del team Rocket!

Misty: recuerda que estas hablando con la gran Misty, la lider de gimnasio mas poderosa de Kanto!

Dawn: Iris, May, ustedes vayan a ayudar a Brock y a Max, Sakura, tu ayudame con Gary y los demas!

Daisy: y yo que?

May: tu ve junto a tus hermanas y ayuda a evacuar el pueblo, si algo malo sucede, al menos con esas medidas tendremos a salvo a la gente!

Daisy: bien, solo procuren cuidar de mi Tracey, no dejen que se lastime!

Misty: bien Kamon, vamos hacia el Arbol del comienzo!

Kamon saca a un Rápidash y se monta en el, Misty saca a Mantine y ambos salen hacia el arbol del comienzo, Kamon por tierra y Misty por aire...

Dawn: espero que esten todos bien, siento que algo malo va a suceder!

May: mi intuición femenina me dice lo mismo!

Iris: vamos chicas, tenemos que ayudar a los chicos!

Sakura: bien vamos!

Mientras Ash se dirige hacia el arbol del comienzo, Misty y Kamon lo siguen desde mas atrás, mientras que las chicas se van a ayudar a los demas, que pasara con nuestros heroes?

Cuales son las intenciones de Kamon?

Continuara...


End file.
